


[VID] I Dare You

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Summary: Аудио: ZAZ - Appelle ton Amour
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Around Drag 2021 визуал R-NC17 (внек)





	[VID] I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: ZAZ - Appelle ton Amour


End file.
